Total Skylanders Island
by DarkFireRandomness
Summary: This is Total Skylander Island! Based off of akka777's Total Skylanders Island, 24 contestants, 3 of each element, will battle it out for 1 million dollars! Please review and give me tips since I'm new here. So, read and review. This is Total... Skylanders... Island!
1. Episode 1: So It Begins!

"Hello!" Said a mabu pilot. "I am the host Flynn, the best pilot of all of Skylands! Boom! And I am also the best Total Skylanders Island host in all of Skylands! Double Boom!" "Here's the co-host, someone who is almost as awesome as me. I give you Tessa!"

"Hi my name is Tessa and…"

"No time for that. It's time to introduce the victims! There will be 24 of them coming to this island, 3 for each element. And also, Tessa will cook! For free!"

"Well, you forced me to cook for free act-" Said Tessa as she was cut off again.

"Anyway," Flynn interrupted again, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Tessa glared at Flynn who continued, "Here is one of the 24 contestants it's… Flameslinger!"

"Woohoo! What's up dudes?" Asked Flameslinger enthusiastically.

"There is nobody here," said Flynn

.

"I'm talking to the camera." Replied Flameslinger.

"OK!" Said Flynn. "Here is Hot Head!"

"Geronimo!" Shouted a voice and a fire Giant came out of the sky. "What's up man?" Asked Hot Head, putting his hand out.

Flynn was about to shake it when something rocketed up in the air with Flynn in it's arms. "Blast Zone get me down!" Yelled Flynn. "Okay." Said Blast Zone and Flynn fell into the small pool nearby. "Ouch what's wrong with… Seriously?" A whale had come out of the water.

"Hey I'm Thumpback and I'm going to take a nap," the whale said. Then Thumpback went to sleep.

"Hey!" Said Flameslinger. "Where's the enthusiasm?"

Thumpback woke up and glared at Flameslinger. "I have no enthusiasm," growled Thumpback and pushed Flameslinger into the water then went back to sleep.

"Okay," muttered Flameslinger, freaked out. Blast Zone chuckled and high fived Thumpback, thinking it was a joke.

"I'm not kidding," said Thumpback with a warning tone in his voice.

So far… Hot Head and Flameslinger were talking, Blast Zone was doing nothing and Thumpback was sleeping.

"Ok," said Flynn, disgruntled. "And now we have Gill Grunt."A blue and green fish with a harpoon gun jumped out of the water.

"Pretty cool pond ya got there," said Gill Grunt. "Though a little... small. Any bigger bodies of water?"

Flynn pointed at the dirty, trash-filled beach. "Sure!"

Gill Grunt looked at the beach. "No thanks bro.

Hot Head and Flameslinger were talking about what they liked to do in their free time. "I like to go climbing and doing risky stuff." Said Hot Head excitedly.

"I love doing archery." Said Flameslinger. "No archer can be the best."

Nearby, Blast Zone just watched gloomily. He wanted to join in but he couldn't. So instead he climbed a tree, watching.

"Okay!" Flynn shouted, waving his arms around so everyone could see him. "Our next vic- I mean contestant is Wash Buckler!"

An octopus-squid thing came out from the pool that Gill Grunt and Thumpback had used. He took one look at the competition and snorted.

"Why are you snorting?" Asked Hot Head.

"I am finding no competition at the moment." Said Wash Buckler cruelly.

"What?" Asked Flameslinger, enraged. Even Thumpback opened his eyes to look at the mermasquid.

"Well, because so far we have a lazy whale, a fish on a jetpack," Wash Buckler paused and started laughing. "A risky dude that will probably fall off a cliff or something, and an archer that will probably shoot himself." He stopped, still laughing.

Blast Zone froze, eyes narrowed. Suddenly, he grabbed Wash Buckler by the throat and took off. "What about me then, kelp for brains?" He suddenly dropped Wash Buckler onto the beach, where seagulls started pooping on him.

"You will pay!" Wash Buckler roared." Blast Zone just shrugged and flew back to his tree, everyone watching in amazement.

**"I forgot to mention, this is the confessional." Flynn said, speaking in a dome shaped room. (everything bold is confessional)**

**"I Hate Blast Zone!" Wash Buckler roared.**

"Wow." Flynn said. "Anyway, our next 3 contestants are Undead!" A pile of bones materialized out of nowhere and a violet dragon stepped out. She walked away from everyone else, not saying a word.

Another figure stepped out of the pile of bones, the figure of Eye-Brawl. He walked away and found a shady spot, glaring at everything in the island.

"Looks like the Undead element aren't the friendliest of people," remarked Gill Grunt to Hot Head quietly so Cynder and Eye-Brawl couldn't hear.

However, the next arrival proved that wrong. "Howdy, partner," said the person. It was Rattle Shake.

"Oh and not all Undead are unfriendly, partner," Rattle Shake said to Gill Grunt. "Ya need to check out Funny Bone, he makes the best jokes."

"I thought I made the best jokes," said Flameslinger with a fake upset voice.

"No," argued Hot Head. "Pop Thorn and Wrecking Ball make the best jokester duo."

Thumpback, pretending to be asleep, rolled his eyes. He could understand Wash Buckler now.

"Guys!" Flynn interrupted. "No more chatter, the Magic element has arrived!"

A portal appeared out of nowhere and a legendary figure was silhouetted in it. Everyone gasped.

"I-it's Spyro!" Gasped Gill Grunt. "You should be leading the Skylanders!"

"I let Sunburn take charge for a while," explained Spyro. "No autographs please, and to all my fans I bring bad news, I'm going solo so no alliances."

Everyone was puzzled. What did Spyro mean?

**"Spyro has changed," said Gill Grunt. "He didn't use to be like this. Probably 5 centuries of leading taking it's toll on him."**

Another Magic Skylander stepped out of the portal. Tall and graceful, she had two dangerously sharp swords.

"Hello," she said. "I am Ninjini, and I hope everyone will play fair. May the best Skylander win." She walked over next to Flynn.

"Okay," said Flynn, now the Magic Swap Force will enter. Trap Shadow, come on out!"

Nothing happened. Flynn got mad.

"Trap Shadow I thought you would-" Flynn was interrupted by a loud, "Boo!"

Flynn screamed like a little girl and all the Skylanders except some laughed.

The source of the "Boo" was a purple and blue panther with white eyes and white fangs. He was cracking up hysterically.

"Bwahahahahaha!" He laughed. "Man, that was so funny."

Flynn literally shook in rage."I will KILL you Trap Shadow!" He lunged for Trap Shadow but the panther turned invisible and snuck away, invisible. Nobody except Trap Shadow could see but Trap Shadow was doing bunny ears on Flynn. Until Flynn found him and held him in a chokehold. Just as it seemed that Trap Shadow would literally die, the booming voice of Master Eon echoed throughout the area.

"Flynn, don't regret me choosing you to be the host and not Cali," Master Eon rumbled. "Anyway, I am teleporting all of the Earth element to you so the author can announce the creation of this fine story."

Suddenly, a rock dragon, a rock golem, and a stone gladiator appeared out of nowhere.

"The name's Bash," growled the dragon. "I'm here to dominate the competition with strength alone."

"I'm Crusher," said the golem. "Me and my hammer, Crusher, will crush things."

"Wow," drawled Blast Zone. "You named your hammer Crusher. How smart." Crusher raised his hammer threateningly.

"Whoa there my friend," said Doom Stone. "Don't blow your top." Then, Doom Stone looked at Ninjini.

**"She seems like a fair maiden," said Doom Stone.**

**Ninjini appeared to be thinking.**

Three more Skylanders teleported to the area. This time, they were of the Air element. One was a unicorn-dragon hybrid, one was a giant wasp, and another was a sky surfer.

The unidragon walked around.

"Nice place," she said kindly. "My name's Whirlwind.

"I bet she'll have changed her mind by the last episode," Tessa whispered to Flynn. Tessa could also be malevolent if she wanted to.

"Hi," said the wasp. "Swarm's the name. I always dreamed of becoming a pilot but I'm too poor to afford a plane. With the money, I can fulfill my dream!"

"I like your enthusiasm," Flameslinger pointed out.

"Thanks,"said Swarm. "I'll use it to get to the top."

The sky surfer paced around impatiently. "I'll win every single challenge. I won't take no for an answer!" He threw a bomb at the nearest tree, destroying it.

Three more Skylanders appeared. This time they were the Life element. One was a hulking tree, one was a ninja, and one was a drilla, a type of ape native to Skylands.

"Hi," said the ninja. "I'm Steaalth Elf but, I warn you, you'll never see me coming if I decide to strike.

**Flameslinger paced around in the confessional. He seemed to be muttering something about Stealth Elf.**

**Stealth Elf stood still in the confessional, thinking.**

The tree shoved Gill Grunt out of the way and sat down, glaring.

The drilla was happy. "Yes! Now I can trade all this money for indestructible armor and everything a miner could want!"

"You're a miner?" Asked Swarm.

"Yes but not very good. That will change soon though!" Grilla Drilla shouted.

"Well, I'm a pilot to-be," said Swarm. "With the money, I can achieve my dream."

"Hey!" Shouted Flynn. "The last element has arrived. Enter the Tech element." Standing on the dock was a dragon with blue armor on but some parts of the armor were off, revealing green skin. Behind him was a Arkeyan with a wheel, a former Roboto-Ball player. Hovering over them looked like the Skylands version of Spider-Man.

"Hi," said the dragon. "I am Drobot and I am going to beat the competition with my brains alone." Bash, hearing that, growled.

**"If that techno-dragon was smart, he would know strength is the only way to go," said Bash.**

**"That Bashy-boy won't know what's coming for him," said Drobot. "I'll show him how a real dragon plays."**

"My name is classified," said the spider robot. "But if you must know, I am a private investigator and will never, ever, lose.

"I'm Bouncer," said the Arkeyan. "I will win, for my fans back home!" He turned to Flynn."When will this start?"

"So," addressed Flynn "I'm sure you know all the rules from akka777,s Total Skylanders Island, so I'll go ahead and announce the teams. They are called the Killer Drow and the Terrifying Trolls. The Drow are

Stealth Elf, Flameslinger, Thumpback, Blast Zone, Eye-Brawl, Swarm, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Tree Rex, Wash Buckler, Crusher, and Boom Jet.

The Trolls are

Cynder, Hot Head, Trap Shadow, Ninjini, Doom Stone, Bash, Drobot, Whirlwind, Spyro, Rattle Shake, Gill Grunt. and Bouncer.

"So!" Said Flynn. "Come back next time for another episode of Total Skylanders Island!

Authors Note

So, how do you think of it? Any mistakes, or things you like? I do like you to be honest and tell me what's flawed. Just please don't tell me it sucks.


	2. Episode 2: Getting to Know Each Other

CH 2

Review Section

Samjax: I'm planning to make a lot of sequels to this. That's why I only included 24 out of 200 something Skylanders. Also why I didn't include the Trap Team. Romance is my weakness so I won't work on much of that.

Technow: I decided for an original name. And for the Trap Team question, see samjax.

Craiger250: Yep. At first it was going to be Sunburn but I didn't want to do a lot of the elemental dragons so I changed Sunburn for Flameslinger and made Trap Shadow the prankster.

NixAvernal98: Thanks! I would appreciate that. Not now however, since I'm going to do a Skylanders one then Pokemon, then back to Skylanders.

End of Review Section

"Hi!" Said everyone's favorite Total Drama host, Flynn. "And welcome back to Total Drama Skylanders!"

"What do you mean welcome back?" Asked Trap Shadow. "You just stood there for a few seconds and then started talking."

"It's camera stuff. It's too complicated for your inferior mind so stop interrupting me," snapped Flynn. "Anyway, this episode is technically not a challenge.

"Really?" Everyone said at once.

"Yep," said Flynn. "We'll let you talk and make your own little alliance stuff for a whole day. But don't make me regret it. Questions?"

Whirlwind raised her paw. "We can even talk to the other team?

"Yes," said Flynn. "But don't get caught making alliances with them."

Flameslinger also raised his hand. "Where are the cabins?"

Flynn looked shocked. "The cabins? Oh drat!"

**Flynn was pacing back and forth. "What do I do? I forgot about the cabins!" Then, a smile crept onto his face. "I have a great idea."**

The campers were off. Thumpback was one of the only ones who didn't move at all. Blast Zone flew around, watching. Swarm, Grilla Drilla and Bouncer were talking about their jobs, or wanna-be jobs, or old jobs/sports.

**Boom Jet sat in the confessional. "I need an alliance. And a strong one too. But who should be the members?"**

Boom Jet was waiting in a hollow in the forest. Two more people came out.

"I called you two here to be in an alliance with me," spoke Boom Jet.

"An alliance?" Asked one of the figures with a feminine voice.

"Yes, an alliance," replied Boom Jet. "Now you can stop hiding yourself, you can let the readers know who you are."

"Fourth wall!" Boomed Master Eon out of nowhere.

The two figures were revealed to be... Wash Buckler and Whirlwind!

"So," Boom Jet said. "I need Wash Buckler here because he and me can give info about the Drow. Whirlwind, you need to give information about the Trolls. Then, we copy the information down onto 2 different sheets of paper, one the Drow and one the Trolls. These sheets of paper give information about who we should eliminate. So the person who we should eliminate first will be on the top of the paper and the person who we should eliminate last is at the bottom of the paper. Got it?"

Wash Buckler nodded approvingly. "What's in it for us?"

"A ticket to the final 3," said Boom Jet.

"I'm in," said Wash Buckler.

"Me too," said Whirlwind.

"Then we'll be called Team Assasin. Because we'll pick off people like an assasin until we are the only ones left." Boom Jet smiled evilly.

**Wash Buckler was talking. "I know most alliances like this the leader betrays the rest but I don't sense this with Boom Jet. He actually needs us which is good for me. It means I can betray him anytime.**

**Boom Jet entered. "I know most alliances like this the leader lies and doesn't bring us to the final 3 but I know Wash Buckler knows I wouldn't betray him. And Whirlwind? She wouldn't know if I would betray her or not. I chose these two because Whirlwind is like a mindless lackey. Once we get to the final 3 I'll ally with her to take down Wash Buckler and after that it will be a walk in the park. And Wash Buckler wouldn't stay long without me and he knows that." Boom Jet laughed. "I know what I'm talking about. A key to the million!"**

Nearby, Stealth Elf was plotting an alliance of her own. Her and Bash, Drobot, and Flameslinger were gathered around a circle in the woods close to a lake.

"I brought you here because with my stealth factor, Drobot's brain factor, Bash's strength factor, and Flameslinger's... uh... speed factor we can dominate this competition," Stealth Elf spoke.

**A blushing Stealth Elf spoke. "Okay, I chose Flameslinger because..." She slapped herself. "Come on Stealth, you're not right in the head."**

**Flameslinger was puzzled. "I wonder why Stealth Elf stammered that."**

"Okay," Stealth Elf said, regaining her composure. "We'll be called Team Excel, since all of us excel at something."

"No way," said Drobot. "There's no way I'm going to work with Mr. Strength right here. At least not until he admits smartness is better then strength.

"Yeah right," argued Bash. "Mr. Know-It-All doesn't know anything until he admits strength wins more battles.

"Come on guys," said Flameslinger. "Can you please stop arguing for once? It's not just strength or not just smartness. Combine those two and you'll have a recipe for victory! Just like this alliance will if everyone can work together."

Everyone was stunned. "Flameslinger you should make speeches or something," said Stealth Elf in awe.

"Thanks," said Flameslinger.

In one of the darkest parts of the forest, a Giant meeting was going on. A meeting to discuss an alliance.

Tree Rex gestured to those around him. "I invited you because we are Giants! The hugest, most powerful type of Skylander. And together, we can get far!"

Eye-Brawl, Hot Head, and Crusher, for those were the ones who were present at the meeting, cheered.

"So, we need to do what we agree on at meetings like this one. Now, let's decide which team we pick off first. These are the teams and the people in them." A huge sign was brought out. It said,

_Drow:_

_Stealth Elf, Flameslinger, Thumpback, Blast Zone, Eye-Brawl, Swarm, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Tree Rex, Wash Buckler, Crusher, and Boom Jet._

_Trolls:_

_Cynder, Hot Head, Trap Shadow, Ninjini, Doom Stone, Bash, Drobot, Whirlwind, Spyro, Rattle Shake, Gill Grunt and Bouncer._

"So, which team should we pick off first? Explain your reasoning," said Tree Rex.

The first one to raise his hand was Crusher. "I think we need to pick off the Drow first since it's the team that most of the alliance is on, therefore we have more power there."

Then, Hot Head raised his hand. "I think that we might need more Giants on the Trolls team. So, I think we should to take out Ninjini and Bouncer's enemies and earn their friendship. Then, we can recruit them to the alliance. So, I think that we should monitor Ninjini or Bouncer's enemies, get rid of them, and add more Giants to our alliance."

"So, Crusher and Hot Head disagree," said Tree Rex. "Now, me and Eye-Brawl have to decide." The two Giants went into the trees to talk. When they returned, they were frowning. "Me and Eye-Brawl couldn't agree so we decided that Crusher and Hot Head should battle it out!

A minute later, Crusher and Hot Head were facing each other in a huge hollow, with Tree Rex and Eye-Brawl watching nearby.

"So the fight between Crusher and Hot Head shall begin!" Shouted Tree Rex in a horrible announcer's voice.

And the battle commenced. Crusher swung his hammer at Hot Head but the fire Giant jumped out of the way and made a rain of fire come out of the sky. While Hot Head stood still, Crusher turned into boulders and slammed into Hot Head, finishing with a hammer blow but Hot Head somehow grabbed Crusher's arm with both hands, twirled Crusher around, and threw him into the sky. The screaming Crusher fell face first onto the ground and got up wearily.

"You beat Crusher. But Crusher get revenge. One day," said Crusher warningly.

"So now we need to monitor Ninjini and Bouncer. Just remember that. Alliance dismissed," said Tree Rex and everyone left.

Back at camp, Blast Zone was making notes. He was spying on all the alliances. An evil smirk crept across his face. Blast Zone flew to a mountain on the other side of the island, grinning.

**Blast Zone, still with that grin and the paper, was talking. "With this, things will get interesting. If I can't act like a regular Skylander, if I can't actually be normal, then what should I do?"**

Ninjini spotted that and narrowed her eyes.

**"I sense mischief when I see it," said Ninjini, still suspicious.**

She ran after him. Doom Stone noticed that, and ran after her. Eye-Brawl, just coming back from the Giant meeting, noticed Ninjini and Doom Stone running after Blast Zone, and followed them.

Ninjini and Doom Stone finally caught up to Blast Zone, with Eye-Brawl hiding behind a giant boulder.

"What are you doing with that paper?" Confronted Ninjini.

Blast Zone smirked. "Nothing... yet."

"Um," butted in Doom Stone. "I'm sorry, but can you tell me what's going on? Is this here knight plotting to take over ye fair kingdom?"

"That paper just reeks of mischief," exclaimed Ninjini. "Blast Zone's up to something and I'm going to stop it!"

"So what does this paper have on it?" Asked Blast Zone, stalling.

"You have it, remember?" Reminded Ninjini, a little annoyed.

That was when Eye-Brawl struck. His fists flew and launched Blast Zone, and the paper, over the mountain. Shocked, Blast Zone hovered in the air and flew off.

**Blast Zone still had the paper. "That puts another obstacle into my path." On the paper, the words Alliances were scrawled across the top. He added Eye-Brawl, Ninjini, and Doom Stone as an alliance.**

"So," said Eye-Brawl. "Let's make an alliance.

"Why should we do that?" Asked Doom Stone. "Numbers can help you but they can also drag you down."

"Well, we need an alliance. You'll be a huge target without one," said Eye-Brawl.

"He proves a point," said Ninjini. "I'm in."

"Are you sure?" Asked Doom Stone. Ninjini nodded. "Well, same here," declared Doom Stone. "Alliance dismissed."

**"This gives me a chance to spy on Ninjini, take out her enemies, and as the game progresses, take out her only friend, Doom Stone. Then, I can lie, saying a bunch of threats such as Drobot or Bash did it so we can gain Ninjini on our team. Then, winning will be a whole lot easier," said Eye-Brawl confidently.**

Eye-Brawl found Tree Rex, told him about the alliance with Ninjini and Eye-Brawl spying. Tree Rex nodded.

But someone else had also witnessed the alliance forming, someone by the name of Trap Shadow, who had also stolen Blast Zone's paper and was running, invisibly, at full speed away from Blast Zone. Still invisible, Trap Shadow smiled. Then, he heard an earthshattering roar. Blast Zone had found out.

**Blast Zone was literally shaking with rage. "Who took my paper?"**

**Trap Shadow was laughing again. Through his outbursts, he managed to talk. "I'm not here for the money. That would be nice, but I decided a while ago that I'd just pull pranks on people, yet stay always unnoticed. I know that's not the way to win, but I have everything I really need. I was curious to see how far I'd last with this strategy."**

Near camp, Swarm, Grilla Drilla, and Boncer were still talking.

Grilla Drilla was talking about mining. "It's kinda fun, you know. Us drillas are made to mine. And we love it too! Though I'm the worst. People say I'm not a good miner. But I want to be a miner and a Skylander, good at both. And with the money, I can win!"

"Well," said Bouncer. "Life is not too good. I can play Roboto-Ball again but I'm getting less fans. People are starting to be jealous of the fact that I'm a Skylander and a Roboto-Ball player. They hate me but I always win and they get more angry every match I win. It's really depressing. I wonder if I should stop playing."

"No way," argued Swarm. "Don't just give up on what you love just because a bunch of jealous Mabu have you down."

"Maybe you're right," said Bouncer sadly.

Rattle Shake, Gill Grunt, and Spy Rise met up.

"Uh, so," said Rattle Shake awkwardly. "We're kinda the outcasts here, partners. So what'cha say we make one of those alliances. But first thing's first. What's your name?" He pointed at Spy Rise.

"Uh, what?" Said Spy Rise.

"You said your name was "classified" when you arrived," said Rattle Shake.

"It is," said Spy Rise.

"Okay so Gill Grunt, Classified, want to make an alliance?" Asked Rattle Shake.

**Spy Rise stomped his feet. "No, no, no! My name is classified, as in I'm not telling you. Not my actual name is Classified!" He slapped himself. "What have I gotten into?"**

Spy Rise was about to say no but Gill Grunt made the decision. "Course we will!"

"Nargh!" Spy Rise managed to choke out when Rattle Shake randomly hugged them, then dropping them with a cheerful, "Alliance dismissed," and Spy Rise was left alone.

**"No, no, no no, no, no, no, noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Spy Rise cried.**

The sun was setting and all the Skylanders met up, waiting for Flynn to tell them where the cabins were.

"So," said Flynn. "We have everyone here?" Everyone replied yes. "So," said Flynn again. "There are no cabins so, you'll have to build one! For your first challenge! And at midnight someone's going home!" Everyone burst into outrage.

Flameslinger raised his hand. "So we'll have to build cabins the natural way, during nighttime, when everyone's exhausted, and at midnight the first person's going home?"

"Yep!" Replied Flynn enthusiastically. "Now go!"

Author's Note/Notes

I'm sorry if this series is going by a little fast, tell me any flaws.

Alliances and couples are already forming. And it was morning when the contestants arrived and were split into teams so they had the whole afternoon. I know I need to delve deeper in the four Giants that attended the meeting's personalities so let me tell you.

Tree Rex is the leader and is not too smart but is a very take-charge kind of guy.

Eye-Brawl is secretive and loyal. He is pretty smart but not social at all, so he did'nt know whether to go or not go to the Giant meeting.

Hot Head is smarter then he seems. That's all I'm saying.

Crusher is like a version of Bash but he's a Giant and unlike Bash, he has no brains at all.

Btw I am not using the character personalities of the Skylanders wiki.

Again, please read and review, point out good things and flaws.

Everyone, bye and stay random!


	3. Episode 3: Base or Break

"Welcome back!" Said Flynn, everyone's favorite, or in case of the victims-I mean contestants, least favorite host.

"Last time on Total Skylanders Island, I allowed the Skylanders to make their alliances for the afternoon. Mischief was caused," the camera shows Trap Shadow stealing Blast Zone's paper. "Sinister alliances were formed," the camera switches to an image of the four Giants meeting. "Spy Rise joined an alliance... unwillingly." Now the camera is at the image of Gill Grunt, Rattle Shake, and Spy Rise hugging. "And more! Probably more stuff like this will happen but stay tuned to another drama-filled episode of Total... Skylanders... Island!

Flynn is now shown where he left off. "So, it's 9:00 and I judge your bases at midnight. The winner will get to sleep in their comfy base for the rest of the season and the losers will sleep on whatever they built and go to elimination, therefore having one less member of their team. Now go!"

The Drow huddled around.

Boom Jet looked around at everyone. "I think we should get wood, cotton from sheep, and maybe dirt or sticks to patch up holes in the wood. The Giants, since they're the strongest, should get the wood. Luckily, we have 4 out of the 7 Giants on our team.

A grunt came from Thumpback, who had pretended to be asleep. "What about me? There are 8 Giants and we have 5!"

"Well, the only thing you do is sleep and lay around so I won't count you," meanly replied Boom Jet.

A strange fire came into Thumpback's eyes and he jumped up and ran into the forest.

"Uh-oh," exclaimed the other Giants and ran after him.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Asked Wash Buckler.

"Make him try to prove himself to us? Yes," said Boom Jet with a smirk.

**"Boom Jet is a much bigger threat then I thought," said Wash Buckler in surprise. "I might have to betray him sooner than expected."**

**Stealth Elf was pacing back in forth with a murderous look in her eye. "Manipulating someone to do their bidding is not fair behavior," she spat in disgust. "Boom Jet must go."**

"Anyway," Boom Jet continued, ignoring the look Stealth Elf was giving him, "We'll need fast and strong people to hunt and kill sheep, Sheep Creep would be spectacular. I suggest Stealth Elf, Flameslinger, and Swarm to go and hunt them down, the rest will wait for the wood and build things.

Nearby but not so close that they could hear what the other team were saying, the Trolls were doing the same thing.

"I'm good with strategy," said Bouncer. "My team depends on it."

"Ditto," blared Drobot. "Much better than Bash could ever be."

"Hey!" responded Bash. "You probably can't balance a boulder to save your life!"

"But.." Whirlwind butted in. "Aren't boulders hard to balance? Especially when you have no hands?"

"Guys!" interrupted Doom Stone. "We should focus on what we do. If we do that, we can build a mansion!"

"Except, a house worthy of being called a house would be OK," Ninjini responded. "I'm going to get wood." He marched off into the forest. Hot Head and Bouncer followed her. Bash trotted after them, stopping to lift a tree, balancing it on it's tail, walking five steps back towards the camp, and the tree fell back, narrowly missing Whirlwind.

"And that's how you balance a tree!" Exclaimed Bash proudly.

"For five seconds. And then nearly obliterating us all," drawled Trap Shadow. Drobot laughed. Bash glared at him.

Doom Stone started destroying the wood like a crazed soldier fighting a zombie apocalypse. Soon, there was nothing left except teeny-tiny pieces of wood, barely visible. Everyone glared at him. "Oops," he squeaked.

"No worries," panted Bash. "I can do another." But he was panting as he said this and it seemed apparent a lot of energy was taken into doing that.

Back at the Drow, the Giants had returned and everyone was working. Crusher and Thumpback didn't know what to do. Or Crusher didn't know what to do and Thumpback had gone back to sleep. Boom Jet and Spy Rise were working on the roof since the walls had been constructed already. Everyone felt pretty sure of themselves.

With the Trolls, things were going differently. Bash had managed to carry another tree, and then collapsed, so Swarm and Ninjini tore it into strips and started making the house. It was actually pretty nice but the inside was barren.

"So, where do we sleep?" asked Spyro. "All this laying on dirt is unhealthy for my tan." Everyone exchanged glances. "You're a dragon! You have no tan!" shouted Cynder exasperatedly.

"It will have to do for now," said Bouncer glumly. All the Trolls waited in their base.

Stealth Elf, Flameslinger and Swarm had returned for the Drow and had killed a lot of sheep. Stealth Elf felt a little guilty for harming the wildlife but shook it off. 'Pity will get you nowhere, Stealth,' she told herself. 'Especially in this game.'

"Eleven-o-clock!" Shouted Flynn as loud as he could.

"Wait a second," Trap Shadow said, smirking. "Did Flynn ever say we couldn't sabotage anyone?"

The Trolls looked at him. "It is a good strategy," mused Bouncer.

"No! Don't!" Shouted Ninjini. "Let's play fair! And-" She gaped as Trap Shadow leapt to the Drow's house (which was complete with tables, beds, and a chimney) and sent a shadow wave down the chimney, destroying the beds and tables. As Trap Shadow leapt back to the Trolls's base, Swarm flew to the Trolls's base and let Eye-Brawl and Tree Rex down. They demolished everything, winking at Hot Head to stay still. As this was going on, Drobot flew up and made a big hole in the Trolls's base.

"Time's up!" Shouted Flynn. First, he looked at the Drow base. It had nothing in the inside and had a huge hole in it. "Meh, 3 out of 10," Flynn said. "I say 3 also," agreed Tessa.

Next, he looked at the Troll base and it was... a pile of wood. "0," frowned Flynn. "I'm generous," said Tessa. "I say... 1."

"So the Drow win and for the Trolls, someone's going home tonight!"

The Trolls, defeated, met up at their ruined base to discuss the first target of elimination... ever. They all could gather around and discuss who goes home together. Doom Stone said it was part of building team friendship. Cynder and Spyro declined, however.

"So, obviously Spyro and Cynder are targets," Drobot started. "Trap Shadow!" shouted Hot Head, remembering Ninjini disliked mischief.

"What," Trap Shadow asked, befuddled. "Why me?"

"Well, you're not exactly a team player," mused Bouncer. "So that's three. Now let's decide-" he was cut off by Flynn screaming into a microphone -"TIME'S UP!" and almost made everyone deaf.

"I forgot to introduce the Pit Of Ultimate Boom!" he shouted, thankfully not in his microphone this time. "This is where the votes will be cast and my Super Slingshot for the Stupid will launch you away to nowhere!" A giant slingshot on wheels was spun towards the contestants.

"I need a tester," mused Flynn. Then, a smile crept onto his face. "Hugo!"

A worried Mabu stepped up. "Y-yes?"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Screamed Hugo as he was catapulted to Eon knows where. Flynn had a sadistic grin on his face. All the contestants stepped back.

"So, the first Flynn plushie-"

"What?" Shouted Bash. "A FLYNN PLUSHIE? A FREAkING FLYNN PLUSHIE?"

"Yes," said an annoyed Flynn. "A Flynn plushie. It reminds me of my awesomeness." Tessa rolled her eyes.

"So, the first Flynn plushie in the season and Total Skylander history goes to...

"Bash." The dragon caught it with his teeth.

"Drobot." He ripped it apart and incinerated the remains with his lasers, earning a glare from Flynn.

"Rattle Shake." The rattlesnake cowboy fistpumped.

"Gill Grunt." The Gillman speared it in midair as Flynn threw it.

"Whirlwind." "Yay!" Cheered the unicorn dragon.

"Bouncer." The Arkeyan did a victory dance by spinning around on his wheel, doing a flip at the end.

"Ninjini." She bowed. "Thank you."

"Hot Head." The Fire Giant incinerated it with his flame hands accidentally. "Oh come on!"

It was the final four and they looked worried. Or at least Trap Shadow and Doom Stone were, and Cynder was, though trying to hide it. Spyro didn't seem to care.

"Doom Stone." The warrior deflected it with his shield and held it proudly.

"And... Trap Shadow!" He breathed a great sigh of relief.

**Cynder was pacing nervously. "I don't want either of us to go. I mean, Spyro is acting weird but everyone thought he was changed by leadership, but he was just fine until he reached the island. It's like he was put under a trance or something."**

**Spyro shrugged, uncaring.**

"And the first person eliminated in the season... and Total Skylander history is... Spyro! 

Cynder looked down sadly.

"What? Where am I?" Asked Spyro. "The only thing I remember is going to this island, and then nothing.

"You were acting strange," said Cynder thoughtfully. "And that attitude caused you to be eliminated."

"What?" Asked Spyro. "Oh no. I don't remember anything."

Flynn cleared his throat. "Okay but Spyro, you are still eliminated."

"But I don't remember-" Spyro was pushed onto the slingshot and it fired. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"And that concludes a very dramatic, surprising episode on Total... Skylanders... Island!"

Authors Note

Finally! It's done! This chapter took me so long since I kept redoing it! I hope it's worth the wait.

Most people probably would think Spyro's elimanation fodder but that purple dragon's story is not done.

Now, the elimanated person is joining me with the Author's notes so it's time for a short interview with Spyro the Dragon!

Me: Spyro, did you lie about not remembering anything?

Spyro: No, I really don't. And I have no idea how I even got elimanated. I have to watch the recap.

Me: What do you remember?

Spyro: Me and Cynder flying to the island, getting there, and nothing.

Okay, so, leave in the reviews what you think happened to Spyro. One guess only and if you get it right, I will answer any question about the series minus how a contestant is elimanated. Because those questions are banned.

Hope for another chapter of A Skylanders Tale of Adventure, then OC island, and then my Wings of Fire story.

Stay random! It's good for your brain!


End file.
